Pegasus's life without Funny Bunny or Wine
by Ryou is my Man
Summary: A gentleman makes a bet with Pegasus that he cannot spend the rest of his life without "Funny Bunny" or wine. How will Pegasus hand this stiuation and will he go insane or not?


A life without Funny Bunny and Wine  
By Ryou is my Man  
  
~**~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!  
  
~**~  
  
Our story starts when Pegasus has just woken up and is taking a shower, after the shower he starts to dry his long silvery hair. Then all the sudden the phone rings, Croquet picked it up and said "It's for you Master Pegasus."   
  
"Put it on the speaker" Pegasus said.   
  
Croquet did as told and put the man on the speaker.   
  
"I want you to go the rest of your sad sorry life without stupid cartoons… and wine" said the man. Pegasus wasn't paying attention that well…but when does he?  
  
Croquet then said "He wouldn't do an idiotic thing like that!"   
  
The man chuckled "Why? He's acting like a little kid who watches the Saturday morning cartoons…but gets drunk."   
  
Anyway Pegasus shrugged his shoulders and said "Yeah, yeah, whatever"   
  
Croquet's mouth dropped at what he said, he knew that he loved Funny Bunny and his Wine. If it was going to be taken away, it would be a life time of torture for Pegasus's slaves…or as he calls them faculty members.   
  
The man chuckled on the phone "Very well then, it will start tomorrow morning at 9 am. If you can't take anymore call me, you should know my phone number since you have caller ID" Said the man evilly, and then he hanged up. Croquet was about ready to yell at him but then he thought that he might be fired. So he kept it to himself and all the other faculty members found out.  
  
The very next morning, Pegasus was up at 7 am did his normal routine and then said "Ah, time for my favorite program…Funny Bunny" He turned on the TV and turned it to the channel it was supposed to be on…but it wasn't there. He tried to find it again, but couldn't.  
  
"Croquet!!!!!!!" Pegasus screamed at that top of his lungs, Croquet immediately dashed in. "Where's- my-funny-bunny-channel?"   
  
"Uh, I called the cable company to tell them that we don't want that channel anymore." Croquet said quickly.   
  
"What?!?!?" Pegasus cried. "But you made a deal with that guy on the phone, saying you would give up Funny Bunny and Wine. And know the whole world knows about it" Croquet said as he held up the newspaper and the head title on the front page said "Pegasus starts acting more mature by giving up Funny Bunny and wine" Croquet didn't know what Pegasus was going to do to him. But he lowered it down to kill and fire him… or maybe throw out the window. But no, he didn't. He did something more crazy than all those he just said "Hmm… so be it"  
  
"Uh…good because we'll be busy today." Croquet said smiling evilly and then laughing evilly, Pegasus didn't get the joke but laughed with him, but then Croquet stopped. Thinking about how stupid his master was.  
  
Pegasus left the room and stepped into his bedroom. It was horrible they were taking off his covers and burning them, they were taking down the wallpaper, burning the videotapes with Funny Bunny episodes recorded on them, and then he saw something horrible…they were burning a Funny Bunny who looked like it use to be stuffed…that my friends…is the one he slept with. Right next to the fire where they were burning his dear used to be stuffed Funny Bunny was the stuffing they took out from it. Pegasus run over and grabbed the stuffing and screamed " FUNNY BUNNY! COME BAAAACK!" Then he started sobbing very loudly and repeatedly "FUNNY BUNNY!" but then he heard it…something awful…something he never heard before from his slaves…er…faculty members they were singing "Joy to the world, Funny Bunny is dead, we barbecued his head! What happened to his bo-dy? We flushed it down the pot-ty! Around and 'round it goes, around and 'round it goes, and wh-ere it st-o-ps no-bo-dy knows!"  
  
After about 4 hours of hearing the song repeated over and over and screaming "FUNNY BUNNY!" over and over he was dragged out of the room, and now sitting in the middle of the hallway. 'Maybe it was a dream.' He thought, he pinched himself, just to find out…no dream. All of it true. All of it.   
  
" I can't believe it. I won't believe it. I absolutely refuse to believe it!" He said trying to gain his self-esteem. But when he went back in his bedroom the bonfire was still going. 'I need a vacation.' He thought, so he went on the boat to Domino City and went to a small pleasant grocery store looking for the wine section…he finally found it and opened a bottle and started chugging it down. He kept on doing this until a store clerk came up to him and said "Dude, like that's not like for…you know…that thing where you take a cup (Takes Pegasus's wine glass) like this…and pour in the liquidly stuff.. (Pours the wine into the wine glass)   
  
"Uh,…drinking?" Pegasus guessed.   
  
"Uh,… I think so." said the store clerk. "Let me get my in-charge person."   
  
"Uh, boss?" Pegasus guessed again. " Uh…yeah…I'll be right back, man."   
  
The store clerk left. 'Oh, wonderful, a surfer…and a stupid one at that.' Pegasus thought with disgust.   
  
Then the surfer and the manager were coming back. He heard "Dude…liquidly stuff…idiot…yo…man." Pegasus didn't really understand what he was saying 'Maybe it's some kind of language…' Pegasus thought. But he knew that if there was a manager with a scowled up head, you must do one thing…run.   
  
Pegasus ran if his life depended on it but made it out safely. Next he went to a movie theater. He saw that one of the movies that they we're showing was: Episode 1 of Funny Bunny. Pegasus never saw that episode, he just had to get a ticket. He went up to buy a ticket… but the girl was on the phone "So I like said whatever… yeah I've heard about Mike. Yeah, isn't like a totally like hotty? Like I think that like he's going to, like, you know, like ask me like out." The valley girl said to the phone. This continued for about 26 minutes.   
  
During the wait Pegasus had a hard time trying to resist the urge to bang his head against a wall over and over…he did it anyway. After she got off the phone she said "So, like, what do you like, want?" Pegasus said "I'd like one ticket for Funny Bunny." The valley girl responded "How many, like tickets do you want?" "One." Pegasus growled.   
  
She gave him the ticket and he headed in. The opening credits started to roll and the movie begin to start when…Pegasus saw the screen turn off and the lights went off. "Funny Bunny won't be shown because of the power outage. Thank you for your understanding, and have a nice day" Said the announcer. People began to leave but Pegasus stayed for a minute and yelled at the movie theater and screamed "Damn you, movie theater! Damn You!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Pegasus stormed out of the theater looking for a video store, and he finally found one and got 79 videos of Funny Bunny. He then looked for hotel and he saw one and decided to check it out so he did.   
  
He went up to the front desk and asked "What do you have in your rooms?" But the man replied "Qué?" 'A Mexican, great.' He thought "Um…can you get your manager?" "Qué?" "Get man-a-ger." "Oh! I get grumpy man."   
  
Pegasus hoped he was talking about his manager. The manager came up and said "May I help you?" "What comes with the rooms?" The manager replied "A king size bed with a bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet, a TV with a VCR and a bottle of wine."   
  
"I'll buy it! Um…I mean…I'll take the room." He took the key and headed up to his room and put a video in the VCR but then he heard a "Pppht." from the VCR,  
  
Pegasus knew this meant one thing…it was dead. "Of all the things the VCR had to die, it had to be know?" But then Pegasus remembered… "The wine!!" He grabbed the wine and opened it to pour into his wineglass…but nothing came out. Absolutely nothing. Then it happened… Pegasus snapped. "^&*%$#@^&" he cursed loudly.   
  
Pegasus ripped the VCR out of the wall and opened the window and threw it. The same thing happened to the TV, and wine bottle. Pegasus thought that it was time to go back to the Duelist Kingdom. When he got back home he called the man "I give up! I can't take it anymore!!!" Pegasus cried. The man said "Very well I'll get everything fixed for you."   
  
"Who is this anyway." Pegasus asked.   
  
"Seto Kaiba, that was for jacking my blue eyes!" Seto hangs up and the next morning Pegasus is watching Funny Bunny while Croquet and the guards are in Domino City looking for duplicates of everything the burned. 


End file.
